Convivir con un vampiro
by AlienEmina
Summary: Mahiru tiene un millón de dudas sobre los vampiros y lo que estos necesitan, así que, el decide investigar llevándose una gran sorpresa.


Llevaba apenas unos días como el eve de kuro, un vampiro y, cabe destacar, que era real. No uno de esos vampiros que llegan a dar pena en las películas o uno de esos que encuentras en las casas del terror de algún parque de diversiones. Aunque, kuro ni siquiera parecía un verdadero vampiro, la mitad del tiempo pasaba por un chico normal y la otra mitad, por un gato normal.

En este tiempo que llevamos juntos, lo cual debe ser apenas unos días, he estado repleto de preguntas sobre lo vampiros "¿se queman con la luz del sol?", "¿es más cómodo dormir en un ataúd?", "¿debería eliminar por completo el ajo de las comidas que prepare?", "¿se pondrá a gritar si me acerco con un crucifijo?" Y por sobre todo "¿debe beber mi sangre con frecuencia?". Debo decir que el tema de la sangre me tiene más que preocupado.

Me molesta de sobremanera el hecho de tener todas estas preguntas, me pongo inseguro y preocupado todo el maldito día dándole vueltas al asunto. Miles de preguntas me embargan y no tengo ni la más mínima y remota respuesta.

Decidí investigar por internet y lo único que encontré fue montones de basura sobre conspiraciones, experimentos humanos de dudosa existencia y leyendas bastante antiguas, además de recomendaciones de un libro que al parecer trataba de un vampiro enamorado. Eso es lo que menos necesito en este minuto. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Misono, pero de inmediato me imagine lo peor.

Una clara escena de mí preguntándole estas cosas y un Misono burlándose de mí, revolcándose en el piso de la risa me embargo y me hizo desechar la idea con rapidez. Aunque, es poco probable ver una reacción así en Misono.

Estaba con la vista clavada en la pantalla sin saber aún que debería hacer. Entonces escuche como abrían la puerta de la habitación a mis espaldas, de seguro era Kuro para invitarme a jugar con él. Siempre me invita a jugar con él cuando nota que algo me pasa y actúo, claramente, más raro de lo normal.

Me apresure a cerrar las pestañas del navegador y me levante del escritorio rápidamente. Por esta vez aceptaría jugar con él, aunque, sé que el indudablemente me ganara. No, más bien, el me hará morder el polvo y me humillara. Pero intentare no darle mayor importancia, aunque mi lado competitivo quiera salir a flote.

Estaba cocinando la cena, Kuro estaba en la sala jugando, como siempre. La verdad es que estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, sentí como Kuro llegaba a la cocina y comenzaba a registrar los muebles, buscando las papas fritas de seguro. Estaba tan atento de lo que él hacía que me lleve una sorpresa al sentir un dolor provenir de mi dedo. Me había cortado y ahora emanaba sangre de mi herida. Mire a Kuro que estaba a mi lado con algo de pánico poco disimulado en mi mirada, pero al ver que este ni siquiera se inmutaba, cambie a una expresión de sorpresa.

-Kuro ¿no te provoca nada? – muevo mi dedo con la herida como si estuviese intentado que llegase el olor hasta él. La verdad es que me sentí algo decepcionado. Esperaba tal vez, inconscientemente, que se lanzara a lamer mi herida o algo por el estilo. Pero más bien el me miro como si fuese un completo loco.

-¿hablas de tu sangre? Para nada – y continúo como si nada. ¡como si nada! eso dolió un poco en mi orgullo – Mahiru que investigues tanto por internet sobre vampiros, está haciendo que creas cosas que no son. Lamento decepcionarte pero no estamos en Drácula y tú no eres Mina Harker – me sonroje a más no poder.

-¿Cómo sabes que investigue por internet?

-Estabas raro y lo único que hice fue revisar tu historial en la computadora – es un vampiro de un millón de años y sabe más de tecnología que yo. Qué vergüenza.

-No tenía de otra. Tú tampoco me das respuestas y no me aclaras nada – refunfuñe y continúe cocinando. Escuche como el sonido característico de un paquete de papas fritas y el volvió a su lugar en la sala.

Ha sido bastante horrible. Me siento como un niño que es descubierto haciendo algo malo, o más bien, haciendo algo vergonzoso, como bailar una estúpida canción pop con pasos bastante ridículos. Dirijo mi mirada hasta Kuro, él está inmerso en su juego pero de golpe levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se encuentran. ¡Ay dios me ha descubierto mirándolo! Me sonrojo y desvió la vista rápidamente. "Concéntrate en lo que estas cocinando solamente", me repito un millón de veces.

Dejo pasar unos minutos en silencio, hasta que siento que él se levanta y viene hacia mí, se para a mi lado y mira con atención lo que estoy cocinando, sin embargo, no dice nada. Decido solo preguntarle.

-Kuro ¿los vampiros pueden comer ajo? – lo miro esperando respuesta. ¿Lo que acabo de ver es una mueca burlona y una risa contenida? Fue solo por un segundo pero juro que si lo acabo de ver. Él se estaba conteniendo la risa. Asique me harte y decidí hacer todo como si él fuese un humano normal. Si algo sucede es solamente su responsabilidad.

-No te preocupes Mahiru, tú has las cosas como siempre las haces solamente – hace un segundo acabo de sentir que él quería reírse de mí, pero su voz en este minuto es igual de monótona y aburrida que siempre.

No volví a preocuparme por todas esas preguntas, y con el tiempo, Kuro comenzó a contarme por su propia cuenta algunas cosas sobre los vampiros. Me preocupe tanto por estos detalles y resulto ser todo más fácil de lo que me imaginaba. Al menos no tendría que tener un ataúd en mi casa.

Y llegue a una conclusión, los vampiros en realidad se parecen más a los humanos de lo que uno puede llegar a creer. Lo aprendí al comenzar a convivir con uno.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
